Oneshoot
by KimssiJeonnim
Summary: Kumpulan ff Oneshoot VKOOK, YOONMIN AND MEANIE rated M buat jaga jaga saja(?)
1. Story 1: Handsome Changes (VKOOK-T)

"Kim Tae! Astaga kapan kau mau bangun dasar anak malas!" Taehyung bangun dari tidur nya karena terkejut mendengar suara ibunya yang membangun kan nya tidak menggunakan hati nurani(?) "aish eomma! Kau membuat ku pusing!" Taehyung turun dari ranjang nya lalu berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Ia membasuh wajah nya lalu bergumam, "kau sangat tampan, Kim Taehyung-ssi" lalu menaik turun kan alis nya beberapa kali.

.

Taehyung menyabar roti isi dan menenggak habis susu yang ada di meja makan. "astaga Taehyung! itu punya adik mu!" Taehyung berlari keluar rumah nya lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil nya yang sudah di siapkan oleh bulter nya. "terima kasih, ajhussi" seru Taehyung sebelum pergi.

.

"yo!" seru Taehyung sambil menghampiri Jimin yang sedang sibuk menyalin pr. "kau benar benar, Jim." Taehyung menatap Jimin malas, kenapa si Jimin selalu mengerjakan pr di sekolah -pikir Taehyung. Lalu tatapan nya tertuju pada sosok manis yang tengah tertawa bersama teman teman nya. "nah!" Taehyung berlari keluar kelas nya. "hallo manis." Sapa Taehyung sambil mencolek dagu Jungkook.

"pagi sunbae." Jungkook membungkuk. Taehyung tersenyum gemas, "jangan panggil aku seperti itu sayang." Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook yang berjalan ke arah kantin. "sudah sarapan hyung?" tanya Jungkook tanpa memperdulikan protes Taehyung tadi. "sudah, kau mau aku temani sarapan?" Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

.

Kelas Jungkook sedang kosong saat ini, ia benar benar bosan karena teman sebangku nya -Yugyeom sedang asik dengan acara menggambar nya, "kook, aku takut dengan Taehyung sunbae." Ucap Yugyeom tiba tiba. "Ne?" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yugyeom penasaran. "dia sangat brutal kau tau? Ani- maksud ku dia benar benar serampangan, main serobot kadang aku jantungan kalau melihat dia seperti itu." Jelas Yugyeom sambil terus menggambar. "aku juga kadang pusing. Tapi ia bisa jadi sangat dingin jika di tegur, aku bersumpah ia akan sangat dingin." Jelas Jungkook. "walaupun kau yang menegur?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"kookie!" teriak Taehyung dari depan kelas Jungkook. "hy hyung. Kelas mu sedang kosong?" Taehyung mengangguk semangat, ia menghampiri meja Jungkook dan Yugyeom membuat Yugyeom mendelik takut, Taehyung tersenyum ke arah Yugyeom. "Hallo" ujar Taehyung bersemangat. "ah- ne sunbae! Hallo." Yugyeom menunjukan senyum kaku nya. "kau terlalu bersemangat, hyung. Lihat kelas ku jadi ribut." Celetuk Mingyu-adik sepupu Taehyung. "kau harusnya juga ceria seperti ku." Mingyu mendelik malas, "tidak terima kasih." Mingyu kembali sibuk dengan komiknya. Yugyeom menoleh ke Jungkook sambil berkata tanpa suara "aku bilang dia akan menjadi dingin." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya.

.

Taehyung membaringkan tubuh nya di kasur empuk miliknya, dalam 2 bulan ia akan menghadapi ujian dan nilainya belum ada perubahan, walaupun ia rajin menegerjakan pr tetap saja karena pr nya yang mengerjjakan adalah guru privat nya. Ibu nya terus marah dan membahas nilainya, belum lagi kata kata Yugyeom tadi yang sempat ia dengar dari luar kelas Jungkook saat ia melewati tempat duduk Jungkook daan Yugyeom yang kebetulan berada di sebelah jendela yang berhadapan lagsung dengan koridor ia jadi makin pusing.

'apa aku terlalu heboh?'

'apa itu terlihat melelah kan dimata orang lain, sampai Mingyu menegur ku?'

'tidak, bukan hanya Mingyu bahkan satpam di sekolah juga menegur ku.'

Seperti itu kira kira kata kata yang sudah 2 jam berada di kepala Taehyung. "Kim Tae makan!" Taehyung bangkit dari kasurnya lalu berjalan gontai ke ruang makan. "eh? Ada apa?" tanya ibu Taehyung saat melihat anaknya tiba tiba menjadi tidak semangat. "apa?" tanya Taehyung malas lalu duduk berhadapan dengan adiknya "kau ada masalah?" tanya ibu Taehyung lagi. Taehyung menggeleng malas, ia hanya mengambil 2 potong pastel tutup lalu menyantap nya. "Jungkook oppa bosan ya dengan mu?" celetuk adik Taehyung. "diam."

"ku beri tau ya oppa. Untuk antisipasi saja sih. Kau tau, bisa saja Jungkook oppa bertahan dengan mu karena kau tampan. Kalau ada yang lebih tampan dari mu dan bersifat sangat keren dan romantis dan jangan lupakan sangat tenang, nanti Jungkook oppa pasti akan berpaling dari mu. Kalau aku jadi Jungkook oppa aku akan memilih Mingyu oppa dibandingkan kau." Taehyung menelan paksa suapan terakhir pastel tutup yang menjadi menu makan malam kali ini. "Kau! Kau serius? Kau akan lebih memilih Mingyu? Si hitam itu?" Taemi mengangguk mendengar bisikan dari kakak nya.

"kenapa?" lirih Taehyung. "kerena walaupun dia hitam dia tampan dan sangat keren dia juga orang yang tenang." Jawab Taemi asal, sebenarnya ia sedang mengerjai Taehyung dan ini adalah kesempatan langka. "tapi kan dia menjadi tenang semenjak pacaran dengan Wonwoo, Wonwoo kan tidak suka orang yang ribut." Taemi menyeringai, ia tidak ingin membodoh bodohi kakak nya sejauh ini tapi ini juga berguna untuk kaka nya yang sangat berapi api, mudah mudahan kakak nya akan sedikit berubah.

"nah! Memang itu yang ku maksud, kau lihat Mingyu oppa bisa berubah jadi tenang karena Wonwoo. Jimin oppa juga bisa berubah untuk Yoongi oppa. Banyak seme yang berubah agar uke nya merasa lebih nyaman dan menempel pada nya tapi kau? Lihat dirimu, Jungkook oppa jarang kan mengajak mu makan siang di kantin. Aku yakin Mingyu oppa dan Wonwoo oppa tiap hari makan siang bersama tanpa di sadari oleh siapa pun, jadi itu terlihat lebih romantis. Sudah lah ku jelaskan juga kau tidak akan berubah." Taemi membawa piring nya ke dapur , meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berfikir keras karena nya.

.

Taehyung memakan sarapan nya dengan tenang membuat ibu Taehyung lagi lagi di buat bingung, saat ingin bertanya Taemi malah melarang nya. "aku berangkat eomma. Kau ingin ku antar?" Taemi mengangguk lalu mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang. Saat di mobil Taemi terus melirik Taehyung yang tengah fokus menyetir, 'apa efek nya secepat itu?' Taemi menutup mulut nya menahan tawa melihat wajah kakak nya yang jadi sok serius.

.

"selamat pagi, Tae." Sapa Jimin yang baru saja sampai. "pagi, Jim" Taehyung menjawab santai dengan suara dalam nya dan jangan lupakan cengiran khasnya yang ia kembangkan. "wahh ada apa dengan mu? Kau terlihat sangat- tenang hari ini." Jimin meletakan tas nya. "hanya ingin bersikap normal." Dibalas deng 'oh' oleh Jimin lalu menepuk nepuk pundak Taehyung.

Selama jam pelajaran Taehyung memasang wajah sok serius, sesekali ia menjawab soal walaupun salah, "lawakan mu sangat keren, Tae!" ujar salah seorang teman kelasnya saat Taehyung mencoba menjawab pertanyaan dari guru nya, "maaf, aku sedang tidak bercanda." Taehyung menjawab dengan tenang dengan senyum menahan geli. Membuat semua orang di kelas menoleh ke arah nya dengan bingung.

.

Taehyung berjalan santai ke kelas Jungkook, biasanya ia akan berlari dan menubruk banyak orang tapi hari ini tidak. Saat sampai di depan kelas Jungkook, Taehyung meminta tolong salah satu teman Jungkook untuk memberi tau Jungkook kalau ia sudah menunggu untuk makan siang. "kook! Kau di panggil Taehyung sunbae." Jungkook menoleh ke arah Yugyeom, "sana." Suruh Yugyeom sambil mendorong Jungkook agar segera menghampiri Taehyung, "tumben." Gumam Jungkook.

"hallo kookie." Sapa Taehyung. Jungkook menempatkan punggung tangan nya di kening kekasihnya. "ada apa dengan mu, hyung? Kau terlihat lebih -tenang?" ujar Jungkook ragu. "iya. Ayo kita makan." Jungkook dibuat melongo gara gara tingkah Taehyung, keren memang tapi tetap saja ada sisipan tingkah konyol yang mebuat Jungkook ingin tertawa. Taehyung dan Jungkook mengantri makanan karena sekolah mereka menyediakan makan siang berupa perasmanan. Biasanya Taehyung akan terus berceloteh dari awal antri hingga selesai makan tapi hari ini ia lebih diam dan hanya menyapa petugas perasmanan saja.

Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah duduk bersama dengan beef teriyaki, bola bola udang dan jangan lupakan nasi dan semangkuk cream sup sebagai menu makan siang mereka. "makan yang banyak, Jungkookie." Ujar Taehyung lalu mengacak rambut Jungkook, Jungkook mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "kau sedang ada masalah, hyung?" tanya Jungkook di sela sela makan siang mereka. "aniya, aku hanya lelah terus berapi api, aku ingin jadi biasa saja." Jelas Taehyung. Jungkook tertawa kecil lalu mencubit hidung Taehyung. "kau jadi terlihat konyol." Taehyung mendongak menatap Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum kearah nya, mau tak mau Taehyung pun ikut tersenyum.

"oh iya hyung, aku ada kelas tambahan sampai jam 9." Jungkook senang hari ini ia bisa makan berdua dengan Taehyung jadi tidak perlu malu malu jika ingin berbicara dengan Taehyung. "iya, aku juga akan ikut kelas tambahan. Kalau begitu jam 7 saat istirahat nanti kita makan malam di atap. Kau mau?" ajak Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk senang. "berdua?" tanya Jungkook. "iya, berdua." Taehyung mengembangkan senyum nya saat Jungkook mengacungkan dua jempol sambil menunjukan bunny smile nya. Sangat menggemasakan.

.

Jungkook kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah sumringah. "ada apa?" tanya Yugyeom penasaran, biasanya Jungkook akan memasang wajah lelah saat kembali dari makan siang nya dengan Taehyung. "Tae hyung mengajak ku makan malam di atap sekolah nanti malam, berdua loh." Jungkook tersenyum senang lalu duduk di bangku nya. "serius, memang ada apa?" Jungkook mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tau, tadi jugaa aku makan siang hanya berdua dengan nya. Hari ini dia terlihat sangat normal." Yugyeom mengerenyitkan dahi nya. "normal?" Jungkook mengangguk "em- biasanya dia kan tidak normal, nah sekarang dia normal." Yugyeom bertepuk tangan laalu menjabat tangan Jungkook. "selamat Jungkook-ah."

.

Taehyung tengah mengerjakan tugas yang sangat banyak bersama Jimin di perpustakaan, "punya mu sudah sampai mana, Tae?" bisik Jimin. "ini. Nomer 30." Bisik Taehyung. Jimin mengehela nafas meratapi nasib nya yang baru mengerjakan 20 soal. "kau akan makan malam dimana saat istirahat ini." Bisik Jimin. "ingin tau saja." Taehyung meninggalkan Jimin lalu meletakan beberapa buku yang tadi ia pinjam. "aku duluan, Jim." Taehyung keouar dari perpustakaan, ia melihat jam tangan nya menunjukan jam 6.56, ia segera menghampiri Jungkook ke kelas Jungkook, ia melihat Jungkook sedang berjalan keluar kelasnyya setelah menitip barang oada Yugyeom yang kebetulan membawa bekal jadi ia memilih untuk makan di kelas.

"hallo hyung!" Jungkook tersenyum manis lalu memeluk lengan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum gemas lalu mengecup kening Jungkook membuat Jungkook merona. "kajja." Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jungkook, "kau mau makan apa?" Taehyung mendudukan Jungkook di salah satu meja kantin, "ramen." Jawab Jungkook dibalas dengan 'oke' oleh Taehyung.

.

Jungkoom dan Taehyung tengah menikmati ramen nya di atap sekolah mereka, sebenarnya Taehyung masih kepikiran tentang 'ia terlihat konyol' menurut Jungkook. "kookie." Panggil Taehyung pelan. "eum?" Jawab Jungkook dengan mulut penuh ramen. "kau suka tidak dengan perubahan ku?" tanya Taehyung ragu. Jungkook terkikik sebentar lalu menjawab, "bagaimana pun Tae hyung, kau tetap Tae hyungie ku. Aku selalu suka Tae hyungie, tidak perlu berubah tidak apa apa, tapi kalau seperti ini kan kau lebih tampan." Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir Taehyung.

"eh? Tapi Taemi bilang kau akan lebih memilih Mingyu dari pada aku." Jungkook mngerenyitkan dahinya. Akhirnya Taehyung bercerita pada Jungkook tentang pembicaraan nya dengan Taemi. "astaga hyung, kau percaya saja dengan Taemi." Jungkook terkekeh pelan lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya mengetikan pesan pada Yugyeom lalu kembali fokus pada Taehyung. "Tae hyung. Saranghae." Bisik Jungkook sambil mengelap tepi bibir Taehyung yang ternodai oleh kuah ramen. "ayo kita bolos." Jungkook mengelus pipi Taehyung membuat Taehyung mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. "jangan main main dengan ku, Jungkook." Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook lalu melumat bibir Jungkook dengan semangat. "aku sangat mencintai mu." Ujar Taehyung lalu menenggelamkan wajah nya di ceruk leher Jungkook. "pelan pelan saja hyung jangan terburu buru." Ujar Jungkook dengan nafas tersendat sendat. Tapi Taehyung tetaplah Taehyung, seseorang dengan penuh semangat dan tidak tau arti dari kata pelan pelan.

 **TBC**

27 Desember 2016

 _ **Halloo! Ini ff req pertama yang aku post**_

 _ **Yang request itu kyunie, maaf ya kalai ff nya ga sesuai ekspektasi(?) Karna jujur ini bikin spontan banget tiba tiba ada ide bikin Taehyung jadi manusia paling ga nyantai sedunia eheheehe**_

 _ **Makasih dan maaf juga buat yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff ini**_

 _ **See you**_

 _ **-Jae**_


	2. Story 2: Dating Snow (VKOOK-T)

Jungkook tengah asik menonton berita di ruang tengah dorm sedangkan yang lain -termasuk kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung sedang sibuk menghangatkan tubuh. Jungkook mulai mengeratkan selimut yang ia gunakan. "sepertinya kencan saat hari pertama salju akan sangat romantis." Jungkook membayangkkan jika saja ia dan Taehyung kencan malam ini. "hey, sedang apa sayang?" Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook setiba nya diruang tengah. "ah aniya, aku hanya berfikir salju salju itu sangat indah." Taehyung tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus sayang rambut Jungkook. "kau ingin keluar malam ini?" tanya Taehyung sambil menunjukan cengiran nya. "ne!"

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung memilih segera tidur siang di ranjang hangat milik Taehyung setelah menghabiskan makan siang mereka baru saja Taehyung akan memejamkan mata ada pesan masuk dari Namjoon, menyurih nya untuk segera keruang tengah karena ada manager hyung. Segera Taehyung keruang tengah meninggalkan Jungkook yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"ada apa hyung?" Tanya Taehyung setelah duduk di sebelah Namjoon. "ah- begini Tae, kau ingat tentang web drama yang waktu itu aku beri tau?" Taehyung berfikir sejenak, "ya aku ingat. Ada apa?" Manager hyung mengembangkan senyum nya. "Kau terpilih menjadi pemeran di drama itu." Serobot Jin. "wah serius hyung?" tanya Taehyung senang. "sore ini kau akan ada pertemuan dengan para cast lain beserta beberapa kru." Seketika Taehyung termenung. "sore ini?"

.

"kook." Taehyung mengelus pipi gembil Jungkook. "hey, bangun." Taehyung mengecup gemas pipi Jungkook. "dingin hyung." Bukan nya bangun Jungkook malah menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi kepalanya. "aku izin pergi ya, ada pertemuan drama baru. Aku belum tau akan selesai kapan, mudah mudahan cepat." Bisik Taehyung sembari mengelus surai Jungkook. "jangan nakal, ok?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil, Taehyung menghela nafas pelan lalu pergi keluar untuk segera berangkat ke pertemuan.

.

Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal, kenapa ia membiarkan Taehyung pergi, walaupun jia ia melarang Taehyung, Taehyung akan tetap pergi. Jungkook bergegas bangun dari tidurnya lalu membuka sebuah aplikasi untuk mengetahui letak Taehyung, ia dan Taehyung baru saja meng-install aplikasi itu kemarin, Taehyung sedang berada di sebuah café. "kalau di café pasti akan lama." Gumam Jungkook, apalagi café yang ia lihat berada jauh dari district dorm mereka.

.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk mandi dengan air hangat lalu segera berpakaian rapi dengan sweater putih yang di balut oleh mantel coklat dan celana bahan hitam yang lumayan tebal, tidak lupa juga masker dan beanie. Jungkook berjalan keluar melihat Jin sedang memasak makan malam, Jungkook memeluk hyung kesayangan nya dari belakang. "hyung? Masak apa?" tanya Jungkook ceria, "aku kira Namjoon astaga, sup dan kalkun panggang. Kau mau kemana kookie? Kenapa rapih sekali?"

Jungkook menunjukan cengiran nya, "aku akan keluar sebentar dan akan kembali sebelum jam makan malam." Jin berfikir sejenak, lalu terlintas sosok Taehyung di kepalanya, mungkin Jungkook bosan tidak ada Taehyung di dorm. "baiklah, tapi jangan lama lama ya." Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut, maafkan aku Jin hyung -pikir Jungkook lalu pergi keluar dari dorm nya.

.

Jungkook menyusuri jalan, hari ini sangat sepi mungkin karena dingin mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah, Jungkook berhenti di depan vending machine dan membeli satu kaleng coklat panas. Jungkook mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di depan minimarket 24 jam lalu menyesap coklat panas nya. Ia kembali mengecek aplikasi untuk mengetahui dimana Taehyung sekarang, Taehyung sekarang berada di salah satu gedung entertaimen di district yang sama dengan café tadi, Jungkook melihat jam menunjukan pukul 7, "hampir waktunya makan malam." Gumam Jungkoom malas perutnya sangat keroncongan sekarang. "kalkun panggang." Gumam Jungkook sambil membayangkan hyung hyung nya makan kalkun panggang tanpanya.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk membeli ramen dan teh hangat untuk mengisi perutnya dan mengabaikan panggilan masuk dari Seokjin. Sesekali ia membuka ponselnya untuk melihat lokasi Taehyung. "hah? Di dorm?" Jungkook me-refresh ponselnya berkali kali tapi posisi Taehyung tetap berada di dorm, alis Jungkook mengerut heran saat melihat Taehyung menjauh dari dorm. "huh pergi lagi? Yasudah aku tidak usah pulang sekalian." Jungkook mematikan ponselnya, ia merasa kesal sekarang, baru saja ia berniat pulang tapi Taehyung malah pergi lagi. Apa sesibuk itu? -pikir Jungkook sebal.

.

"aku pulang." Ujar Taehyung sumringah. "Tae." Lirih Seokjin, Taehyung melirik wajah khawatir Seokjin, Jimin dan Yoongi. "ada apa? Dimana Jungkook?" Taehyung menatap Namjoon minta penjelasan. "tadi Jungkook izin pada Seokjin hyung, ingin keluar katanya dan akan kembali sebelum makan malam. Tapi sampai sekarang ia belum juga kembali." Jelas Namjoon.

"aku akan mencari Jungkook. Kalian makan duluan saja." Taehyung berjalan keluar dorm tanpa memperdulikan panggilan hyung nya. Ia membuka aplikasi yang sama dengan Jungkook. "sedang apa dia di minimarket?" gumam Taehyung bingung, malam ini sangat dingin dan Jungkook malah berkeliaran di luar dorm. Taehyung menyusuri trotoar sambil sesekali melihat letak Jungkook dari ponselnya, takutnya Jungkook pergi dari minimarket itu. "sial! Apa ponselnya mati?" gerutu Taehyung saat lokasi Jungkook tidak terbaca lagi di aplikasi itu. "aku harus segera ke minimarket sebelum anak itu pergi lagi." Taehyung segera mempercepat langkah nya.

.

Jungkook mengadahkan tangan nya saat bulir bulir salju turun sederas tadi. Jungkook menghela nafas perlahan, "baiklah aku akan ke sungai han saja." Gumam Jungkook pasrah, "kook-hh" Jungkook membalikan tubuh nya dan melihat Taehyung tengah membungkuk kan tubuh nya 90 derajat dengan menunpu tabgan nya di lutut dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. "Taehyung hyung?" Jungkook menyentuh pundak Taehyung, "kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Taehyung menegakan tubuhnya lalu menatap Jungkook. "maaf Tae." Jungkook menundukan kepalanya, Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengetikan pesan untuk Namjoon.

"Kajja." Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jungkook, mengajak Jungkook masuk kedalam mobil yang sempat Taehyung pinjam dari manager hyung. "kenapa mobil ini bisa ada pada hyung?" tanya Jungkook heran, "niat ku kan memang sepulang pertemuan mengajak mu kencan, jadi aku meminjam mobil ini." Jawab Taehyung dingin. Jungkook menundukan kepalanya, "maafkan aku, hyung." Tanpa Jungkook sadari posisi mereka makin jauh dari dorm mereka, Jungkook sibuk dengan pikiran nya, ia merasa sangat takut hyung-deul akan marah padanya, apalagi saat ini Taehyung terlihat sangat kesal pada nya. Tapi ngomong ngomong sudah 20 menit tapi ia belum sampai padahal Jungkook hanya perlu berjalan 15 menit untuk sampai ke minimarket tadi kalau saja ia tidak pergi kemana mana dulu. Jungkook mendongakan kepala melihat jalanan yang asing untuk nya. "Hyung- kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook hati hati. "Kencan tentu saja." Taehyung memarkirkan mobil mereka di lapangan luas yang di selimuti salju tipis.

Taehyung membuka pintu mobil lalu beranjak keluar begitupun dengan Jungkook. "kemari." Panggil Taehyung adar kekasih manis nya itu mendekat. Seperti perintah Taehyung, Jungkook mendekat kearah Taehyung segera di sambut oleh pelukan hangat Taehyung. "maaf aku terlalu sibuk sampai membuat mu pergi dari dorm." Bisik Taehyung sambil mengelus punggung Jungkook. "aniya- aku yang minta maaf, hyung. Aku sangat kekanak-kanakan." Jungkook mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Taehyung.

"baiklah bayi besar ku." Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook lalu mendudukan Jungkook di bamper mobil, "tunggu sebentar." Taehyung masuk ke mobil, Jungkook memperhatikan tempat itu, sangat indah. Ada beberapa lampu taman dan dua pohon yang terlihat bagai gerbang menuju jurang. "minum lah dan ini juga." Taehyung memberikan sekaleng kopi hangat dan kotak makan yang lumayan besar. "wahh kalkun panggang!" seru Jungkook senang.

.

"aku pulang!" ujar Namjoon. "bagaimana?" tanya Seokjin saat Namjoon duduk di sofaa dorm mereka, "belajaan sudah semua, mobil dan makanan yang kau titipkan sudah di Taehyung dan sudah- itu saja kan?" Seokjin bergumam terimakasih pada Namjoon lalu membawa belanjaan kedapur dengan riang.

.

"kenyang?" Jungkook mengangguk senang. "gomawo Tae!" Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat. "kau kedinginan?" tanya Taehyung lalu menggenggam tangan Jungkook. "hm- lumayan, kenapa?" Taehyung menggeleng, "kau sangat manis malam ini." Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook lalu mengecup kening nya dan beralih mengecup bibir, "Tae- hmm." Jungkook tergelak dalam ciuman nya dengan Taehyung. "apa?" gumam Taehyung tanpa melepaskan ciuman nya, "ani." Jawab Jungkook riang dengan bibir mereka yang tetap menuyatu. "ayo cari hotel di dekat sini." Jungkool memundurkan duduk nya dan menatap kaget ke arah Taehyung. "a-apa?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah memerah. "aku sudah izin pada Namjoon hyung. Jadi ayo kita cari hotel."

 **END**

 _ **Annnyeong! Ini request dari kimrin! Sebelum nya aku mau minta maaf soal ke terlambatan update, udah beberapa hari aku ga bisa buka ffn, jadi sekali lagi aku mohon maaf nah sebagai permohonan maaf aku update 2 ff req(sebenernya yang telat memamng 2 ff req ini sih eheee)! Sebentulnya mau bikin ff vkook special Tae birthday tapi dari kemarin udah ada di rumah saudara dan gamemungkinkan buat nulis karena banyak mata dimana mana(?)**_

 _ **Buat kimrin, maaf ya ff nyaa kurang romantis dan ga sesuai harapan..**_

 _ **Makasih dan maaf juga buat yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff ini**_

 _ **See you**_

 _ **-Jae**_


	3. Story 4: new year party (Meanie-T)

Seventeen- boy group asal korea selatan yang berjumlah 13 orang ini tengah berjalan memasuki gedung pledis untuk merayakan acara tahun baru, semua terlihat senang kecuali Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Wonwoo terlihat menakutkan sekaaligus manis dengan wajah emo nya dan Mingyu dengan wajah gelisah nya. "ada apa dengan mu, Wonu-ya?" Jihoon menepuk pundak Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo sedikit berjenggit lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "oh tentang Nayeong-ssi?" Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangguk, Jihoon mengelus pundak Wonwoo. "aku yakin Mingyu bukan orang yang seperti itu." Wonwoo berhenti di depan aula dan menatap sekitar, mencari temppat duduk sampai matanya menangkap sosok Mingyu yang menatap nya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"ayo." Jihoon menarik tangan Wonwoo keluar aula. "ada apa dengan mu? Kau kan tau Mingyu sangat mencintai mu." Keluh Jihoon, "tapi kenapa wajah nya gelisah?" gerutu Wonwoo, ia jadi semakin yakin kalau Mingyu menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Nayeong dari nya. "ia gelisah karena kau! Wajah mu! Siapa pun yang menyadari ekspresi mu pasti akan gelisah, apalagi Mingyu."

.

Mingyu menundukan kepalanya menatap sepatu hitam nya. "Hallo Sunbae." Sapa Nayeong, Eunwoo dan Yebin. "ah- ne." Mingyu menundukan sedikit kepalanya. "kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?" tanya Nayeong, "baru saja aku akan menjemput Mingyu untuk bergabung. Permisi. Ayo gyu." Junghan menarik tangan Mingyu menjauhi 3 orang hobae nya. "ada apa hyung?" tanya Mingyu saat Junghan menarik tangan nya keluar dari aula. Junghan menunjukan sebuah kunci. "pergi lah, ajak Wonwoo. Ia percaya pada mu hanya saja wajah bodoh mu itu tidak dapat di percaya." Mingyu menurunkan rahangnya. "cepat bodoh." Junghan mendorong Mingyu keluar dari aula.

Mingyu berteriak terima kasih kearah Junghan lalu menghampiri Wonwoo. "nah ini dia pangeran mu. Silahkan nikmati malam tahun baru kalian." Jihoon mendorong Wonwoo kearah Mingyu. "hyung, aku minta maaf." Mingyu menunduk menatap Wonwoo. "gwenchana. Kajja." Wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu dengan semangat. "baiklah baiklah."

.

Wonwoo membuka pintu dorm. "gyu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" ujar Wonwoo pelan saat melihat dorm sangat sepi, Mingyu hanya melenggang masuk dengan santai. "banyak. Pertama kau harus masuk dulu." Mingyu mendudukan Wonwoo di sofa, "malam ini kau mau makan apa? Ada film bagus malam ini, kita bisa nonton film sambil makan dan ya kau tau- banyak yang bisa kita lakukan bersama." Wonwoo tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Mingyu. "aku mau ayam panggang dan cheesecake dan juga cola dan banyak minuman lain, boleh?" Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Wonwoo. "apasih yang tidak boleh buat hyung? Semua nya akan ku buatkan. Tapi kau membantu, ok?" Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu sambil mengembangkan senyum lucu nya. "gomawo gyu." Mingyu mengelus punggung kekasih nya lalu berbisik, "sama sama sayang."

.

Mingyu tengah menyiapkan bumbu untuk ayam panggang dan Wonwoo tengah memijit mijit ayam entah apa guna nya. Mingyu menoleh melihat Wonwoo yang tengah sibuk dengan ayam nya, "hey apa yang sedang kau lakukan sayang?" Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu dengan mata kecil nya yang membulat. "memijit ayam, mungkin akan jadi lebih enak." Polos Wonwoo. "baiklah lanjutkan." Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan nya. "hyung, kemarikan ayam nya." Wonwoo mendekat ke arah Mingyu dengan ayam di tangan nya. "aku saja yang mengoles, ya ya?" Mingyu meletakan ayam di meja dapur, lalu mebiarkan Wonwoo mengoles bumbu ke ayam itu. "bukan begitu sayang." Mingyu berdiri di belakang Wonwoo lalu mengajari cara mengoles bumbunya agar bumbunya tidak kemana mana. "bisa?" Wonwoo mengangguk semangat. "bisa!" seru Wonwoo lalu mengambil kuas dari tangan Mingyu dan mulai mengoles bumbu ke ayam itu. Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo "Kau terlihat sangat manis hari ini." Wonwoo menyikut perut Mingyu. "ayo cepat gyu ini sudah jam 10.30" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mingyu memasukan ayam ke panggangan lalu duduk di ruang tengah bersama Wonwoo yang tengah memakan cheesecake. "kapan kau membeli cheesecake?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan mulut yang penuh dengan cheesecake. "kemarin. Hyung yakin tidak mau keluar?" Wonwoo mengangguk, "kau tau kan aku tidak suka ramai?" Mingyu tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus rambut Wonwoo "bukan nya kau mau lihat kembang api?" Wonwoo menoleh lalu memeluk erat pinggang Mingyu. Wonwoo menggapai remote tv lalu menyalakan tv, "aku bisa lihat dari tv." Mingyu mengacak rambut Wonwoo lalu bangkit dari duduk nya. "aku akan ambil selimut. Kau bisa bantu aku membuat coklat panas?" Wonwoo mengangguk senang lalu ikut bangkit dari duduk nya.

Mingyu kembali ke ruang tengah dengan selimut lalu mengerenyit heran karena Wonwoo belum kembali. Mingyu melaangkahkan kakinya ke dapur mencari tahu apa yang sedang Wonwoo lakukan. "hyung?" Mingyu menepuk pundak Wonwoo yang tengah berdiri di depan oven dengan 2 gelas coklat panas. "itu dia sudah matang, kurasa." Mingyu melongok ke dalam oven dan menemukan ayam panggang nya sudah hampir matang. "kembali ke sofa, hyung. Aku akan angkat ayam nya." Wonwoo mengangguk lucu lalu kembali ke sofa dengan 2 gelas coklat panas.

Mingyu mengeluarkan ayam lalu menempatkan ayam panggang itu di atas piring dan membawa nya ke ruang tengah. Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihat Wonwoo tengah tertidur padahal ia tidak lama berada di dapur. Mingyu pun meletakan ayam itu di meja lalu melirik kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul 11.45. Mingyu duduk di sebelah Wonwoo lalu menyelimuti tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Mingyu menggapai gelas berisi coklat panas lalu menyesapnya, setelah coklat panas nya habis Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo.

Mingyu masih memfokuskan matanya pada wajah Wonwoo. Senang sekali rasanya Wonwoo nya sudah kembali, setelah berhari ia mendinginkan Wonwoo karena rumor nya dengan salah satu hobae nya yaitu Nayeong.

 _Duarr_

Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo berjenggit kaget karenaa mendengar ledakan. "astaga, bikin kaget saja." Gerutu Mingyu melihat kembang api yang terus meledak dari tv mereka. Wonwoo terkekeh melihat Mingyu menggerutu membuat Mingyu menoleh. "kau mau makan, sayang?" Wonwoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "selamat tahun baru, gyu-ya." Mingyu tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo. "aku sampai lupa. Selamat tahun baru, Wonu-ya." Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo lembut. "akk!" Mingyu menatap horror ke arah Wonwoo. "sakit hyung." Wonwoo memasang wajah cemberut, "panggil aku hyung." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo heran. "tadi aku memanggil mu hyung." Wonwoo kembali cemberut, "terserah dasar menyebalkan!" jerit Wonwoo lalu memeluk pinggang Mingyu erat. "ah- kau manis sekali." Mingyu menggigit bibirnya gemas. "diam." Suara Wonwoo mendingin membuat bulu kuduk Mingyu berdiri, namun sedetik kemudian Mingyu tersenyum. "aku mencintai mu." Gumam Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak menjawab, malah menggumam bodoh tapi Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukan nya di pinggang Mingyu lalu memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas.

 **END**

 _ **Ini ff req terakhir yaa.. request dari JaeminNanana, maaf kalau ga sesuai harapan ya eheeehe**_

 _ **Oh iya sebelum nya aku mau minta maaf juga, buat story 3 disini bakalan aku hapus, bukan nya baper nih ehehee jadi dari awal aku mau post aku ga yakin sama ABO gitu nya deh soalnya aku tau tentang hybrid dan ABO Cuma sekedar dari ff yang pernah aku baca dan gatau secara detail, kebetulan ada salah satu yang review kalau ABO di ff aku itu lumayan babyak yang salah, jadi aku bakalan hapus ff itu takutnya malah kaya ngeganti ganti tentang hybrid gitu kan aku gaenak yaa.. jadi aku putuskan untuk aku hapus..**_

 _ **Terus soal yang aku minta kalian milih diantara oneshoot itu yang mau aku jadiin chaptered, itu aku batalkan karena apa? Mungkin aku bakalan batalin juga soalnya aku ga puas sama ff buatan aku kali ini**_ __ _ **tapi mungkin aku bakalan post story baru yang chaptered setelah My byuntae husband selesai jugaa**_

 _ **Jadi oneshoot udah sampe sini aja(?)**_

 _ **Udah segitu aja(?)**_

 _ **Maaf sekali lagi atas kesalahan nya dan terimakasih dan maaf juga untuk yang sudah membuang waktunya untuk membaca ff ini**_

 _ **See you**_

 _ **-jae**_


End file.
